Story of the Legends
by Serpent Magick
Summary: Raikou, Suicune, and Entei were not always the Legendary Beast Trio. They were once creatures whom perished in a fire and were reborn, but that's all we know. Why not hear what really happened? *Oneshot*


**A/N: **Hey, it's a Oneshot! I dunno, I wrote this a long time ago and found it lurking in my Word files, sooo. *grin* Here's my take on the Beast Trio of Johto.

**/-/-/-/-/**

The Legends passed down by humans said that we were once innocent pokémon whom died in a fire in the Brass Tower. That was true; my brothers Flareon and Vaporeon as well as myself lived quite happily in what is now the Burnt Tower in Ecruteak City. We were watched over by the two legendaries residing in the town; Respected Lugia and Respected Ho-oh. We were quite content in our lives of simple play and safety, but it was bound to change.

We had heard stirrings of trouble from outside our Tower, apparently the humans were planning something. We were on edge, but Respected Ho-oh told us not to worry, for we were protected as long as we resided within Respected Lugia's Tower. We believed the great Phoenix and we stayed, even as the other residents left the Tower. We were left alone to worry as the stirrings of the humans grew closer.

Then one day it happened; the greed of a few humans became so great that they came after the Respected's powers. Our Phoenix told us later that the humans had been outsiders from the townfolk of Ecruteak, not the kind hearts who often left us food and sent offerings to our Great Birds.

The humans set fire to the Brass Tower (although they now say it was struck by lightning), driving Respected Lugia away and leaving our Phoenix alone in Tin Tower. Worse, my brothers and I were trapped in the burning Tower with no means of escape. As the shouts of the humans increased to unbearable levels we were driven to the basement of our home.

The smoke thickened and we were having trouble breathing, and the heat was building to unbearible levels. Brother Flareon could have escaped, as he could easily survive the flames and smoke, but he stood by us.

It didn't matter though; we started to depart one by one.

First went my dearest Vaporeon, his fair skin splitting under the severe heat, his lungs failing under the toxic smoke; he passed with a rasping breath. What seemed like hours later, brother Flareon died; not by smoke or fire, but because the Tower was starting to collapse. A pillar fell and crushed him in a single hit…I know he didn't suffer much. He had no pulse and made no sound as I dragged myself over to nuzzle him.

I was left alone in the dark and smoke filled basement, and it was the most terrifying time in my life. I cried out for help, but there was no one; not even the nocturnal Zubat remained. I tried to bury myself in the cool earth to hide from the heat, but the ground was partched and hard, too hard to dig in. I lay inbetween my dead brothers, my spiky yellow fur lying limp and discolored against my body. When I eventually felt myself go lightheaded and drifting, I welcomed death in the hopes I could see my brothers once more.

Death was an odd experience, it is only you floating in empty space, devoid of color and sensation. I was sluggish and my "vision" was blurred, but I knew my brothers were there with me. They had no shape in my eyes, simply blotches of color against the odd background, yet we drew close and drew comfort from each other. We cried together, because of our death but also out joy for being together.

I could not tell at the time how long we resided in death's strange realm, but I now know it to be about three days. It was on that third day that something strange happened to us. There was a tugging sensation, like we were being pulled by strings, and it felt that we were being called back by someone. We heeded the call and let outselves be drawn to our new destination.

We were brought back to life by out great Phoenix: I suppose in some sort of apology for our deaths. The Respected had granted us new bodies, and new names. My brother Vaporeon was now known as Suicune, the embodiment of the northern wind. Brave Flareon became the great Entei, lord of the land and master of volcanoes. I myself became known as Raikou, the beast whom is master of thunder and lightning. Our Phoenix said we were Guardians now, meant to stay at the Tower until such a time when we were set free. We gladly accepted out fate, as long as we were together, and our Respected Ho-oh turned us to stone.

Both our Guardians had left Ecruteak because of the greed of the humans.

We waited until such a time when we were needed, many years spent as stone, but we were content to wait. It may have seemed like a long wait for the humans, by that time we were already _Legends_, but someone finally did awaken us. One of pure heart came and admired our statues, and we came to life, each of us inclining our heads at the pure-hearted human before we ran in opposite directions.

Although we ran different paths along the earth, we often came together at the Tin Tower (where our Respected Phoenix often visited). Ho-oh told us frequently that there was much conflict in the world, and we should do all we could to help anyone in need, but also to defend ourselves. Just because we would help did not mean we had to be subservient, and just because we were gentle did not mean we couldn't fight.

We never did see that human again though, much is the pity.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**A/N: **Ya like it? I know, it's short compared to my Spiteful Mutation chapters, but I didin't want it to drag. Yeah, I messed with the Game timeline; they're not Captured! Know why? I might use them in another story *grin* No promises, but you'll know if you see them.


End file.
